<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ALIEN but with more glitter, a tutu, and a taco by Crazy4abby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500392">ALIEN but with more glitter, a tutu, and a taco</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy4abby/pseuds/Crazy4abby'>Crazy4abby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Artist Bakugou Katsuki, Bakugou Katsuki Has Nightmares, Voltron happened hundreds of years ago, tags will update, you dont age in space here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:14:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy4abby/pseuds/Crazy4abby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hundreds of years ago, Galra invaded the earth. Since then, history has been restricted and forgotten about, except in select countries. Bakugou Katsuki examines years of history previously unknown to him, and even lives through it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Katsuki has Nightmares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Before quirks, people were normal. Ordinary. Not-Unique. At least, that’s what most governments will tell you. Some countries stay true to their origins. The Americas, mostly, and most of Europe, stay true to history but Asia’s grasp on its history and incoming news is strict, not that anyone would know. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At first, people rioted. Their history was being taken away from them. They almost lost their traditions as well, but the government oh so graciously allowed them to keep them. They couldn’t keep the history behind traditions, but they kept them nonetheless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Activists and movements tried countless times to gain the right to history for Asia, but no dice. It’s one of the most controversial decisions in all of known history. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Traveling to and from is also very difficult, unless you are someone with a lot of money, power, or of high standing (whether in the public’s eyes or otherwise).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In history being strictly taught, and heroes being the main headlines, people forgot a lot of history. History being passed down by word of mouth stopped being passed down and old artwork got locked away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One important part of history, in particular, was forgotten. Had they remembered, maybe they would have stood a much better chance- had a higher rate of living from the beginning. At this rate- humanity is lucky that humans don’t age much (or at all) in space. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Almost 700 years after the Galra invasion and Voltron disappeared back into space along with the Atlas, all mentions of this cataclysmic event disappeared from Asian history completely. The Galaxy Garrison continued training fighters, even without the crystals needed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heroes took over the need- no the </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to go to and explore space; to free everyone still living under galra rule. Heroes became the staple of the Asian economies. Heroes also became influential in the American economies as well as Europe’s economies, but not as big as the curiosity of the last frontier. The Western countries have always had their eyes on the stars.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Japan’s hero culture, in particular, is very influential on public opinion in Japan. The world’s most favored hero started in Japan, although he moved his base to the United States in order to heighten the trust of heroes in America. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The United States had never placed much trust in the heroes. Children loved heroes but as they grew older, the starry eyes were always awakened by the amount of taxes they had to pay in order for heroes to pay for property damages as well as other damages. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly, the west has always been good with quirks. Most people didn’t care whether you had one or not. If you had one, then great- fantastic. If you didn’t? Well as long as you did your job efficiently and fast, then that is good enough for them. Asian countries, maybe more unsurprisingly, had quirk-based social classes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quirkless people more often than not either lived in their own communities, or immigrated to countries with high-acceptance rates of quirkless people. Protection against discrimination for quirkless people doesn’t really exist in the Asian countries. Laws were adapted to quirks and the last laws passed concerning quirkless people were passed at least 200 years ago, when quirkless people weren’t such a minority.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>XX.XX</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katsuki grumbles and turns in his bed. He’s feeling particularly restless tonight. He lets out a soft (unlike him) sigh and throws his covers off himself. He scans his room looking for his towel and he scoops it off of his desk, using it to wash the nitroglycerin off of his sweaty palms. He lets out another (also unlike him) yawn and heads for the common kitchen. It;s empty, with the microwave light on, as they had become accustomed to doing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It helped everyone see but it isn’t bright. It’s enough for Katsuki to navigate to the cup's cabinet and pull one out. The glittery purple design on it makes Katsuki believe it is probably either Ashido’s or Yaoyorozu’s cup.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shoves the cup under the sink and water splashes into the cup. He takes a sip of it and thinks back on the dream (or could it be classified a nightmare?). He doesn’t usually remember what he dreams of but this one unnerves him. He puts the cup down before he burns it, his hands nervously sparking against his will. Even thinking of the dream makes him this nervous. He glances at the cup’s exterior, making sure he didn’t burn it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lets out a sigh of relief when he sees that he didn’t burn it at all. He doesn’t feel like explaining that. He takes a breath to calm himself down again. Flashes of his dream interrupt his attempts at calming himself but he forces another sip of water down his throat, which was quickly closing itself up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He calms down in the next couple minutes as he wakes up more, able to think about the nightmare more logically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What were those things?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He asks himself hoarsely. The worst thing about that question, he tells himself, is that he doesn’t have an answer. He finishes his glass of water, washes it, and puts it in the sink. He heads up back into his room and pulls out his old sketchbook out of his desk drawer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hasn’t drawn anything recently- too caught up in his classes and studying to really draw anything but he pulls out a sharpened pencil with it. He sketches the tall </span>
  <em>
    <span>things</span>
  </em>
  <span> he had seen in that nightmare. It didn’t take place anywhere he recognized but he sketches it out anyway. He takes out his color pencils and colors in between the light pencil marks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he’s done his art piece, he remembers it- right before his dream ended. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>remembers</span>
  </em>
  <span> it. At the end of the dream- this giant mechanical figure lands. It fights the things invading. He remembers the hope he felt seeing it, and crying out “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Voltron is here!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” and crying tears of relief. He pulls out another piece of paper and sketches the large figure onto the paper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He carefully colors it in. When he’s done, he takes pictures of them both. He likes these pieces. He signs both of them using an anonymous signature.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He posts the pictures together. He puts the invaders first. He captions it with a name: “Desperate Fear”. He puts the large figure- Voltron second. He also captions it with a name. It’s simple, but it fits. He names it “Voltron”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Immediately he gets a response. Most of the responses are from an American audience. They respond with recognition. A giddy feeling bubbles up in him but he quickly squashes it. He types a comment in English (he started working on his English the moment he started getting an English audience) and pins it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@Cats.and.the.Moon</b>
  <span> -- </span>
  <em>
    <span>3:34 AM</span>
  </em>
  <span> -- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pinned</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I had a nightmare with both of these things but I don’t get it. Explain?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His audience does know that he is Japanese, and they are aware of the blocks on things like history. Luckily, his account was registered on a vacation to America, and his parents keep it up and running for him. The comment itself is repeated in multiple languages- he translated it in multiple languages. He gets answers immediately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>@Find.Me.The.Moon</b><span> --</span><em><span> 3:47 AM --</span></em> <em><span>Pinned</span></em></p><p>
  <span>Those purple things are Galra! They are aliens from Outer Space. The giant robot with the lion theme is Voltron! I know that information is hard to come by in Japan so (if it’s okay to ask) how did you find out the name of Voltron?</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>&gt; </span><b>@Cats.and.the.Moon</b> <em><span>-- 3:48 AM</span></em></p><p>
  <span>I just remember Voltron crashing the (Galra) party and shouting something along the lines of “Voltron is here!” or something. I’m not sure. It was kind of weird.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>@Arts.With.Crafts</b> <em><span>-- 3:50 AM</span></em></p><p>
  <span>You don’t know what Voltron is? But you have a painting of it!!!!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&gt; </span>
  <b>@Find.Me.The.Moon</b>
  <em>
    <span> -- 3:52 AM</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Cats actually explains it in the caption but there are some pinned comments that go further into it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>&gt;&gt;</span><b>@Arts.With.Crafts</b> <em><span>-- 3:53 AM</span></em></p><p>
  <span>Oh! Thank you. I’ll read them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@Simple.Crafts</b>
  <em>
    <span> -- 3:48 AM</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>These pieces are both wonderful! You really capture the hope one feels when watching clips of Voltron fighting. One question though, where do you get your paint?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&gt;</span>
  <b>@Cats.and.the.Moon</b>
  <em>
    <span> -- 3:50 AM</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I get paint from my local arts store. Local art stores are the best way to find good art supplies. Buy from them and support your local art stores!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katsuki scrolls through the comment section one last time before turning his lights off and going back to sleep. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Katsuki Makes Food and Paints Some More</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Katsuki makes himself some food and then addresses his followers on some misconceptions. Fun.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next morning, Katsuki doesn’t have school. It’s the weekend. The first thing he checks is his phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Dad</b> <em><span>-- 7:53 AM</span></em></p><p>
  <span>You okay Katsu?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I saw the post from last night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did you get any sleep last night?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Son?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Katsu~ </b>
  <em>
    <span>-- 8:12 AM</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I went to sleep after I posted it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dad</b>
  <em>
    <span> -- 8:13 AM</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tell me if the nightmares continue, okay?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Katsu~</b>
  <em>
    <span> -- 8:13 AM</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>K.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katsuki scrolls through his feed, looking at and liking comments for a while longer before he gets up. He tosses his phone on his bed and changes into workout clothes. He walks across campus to the school’s outdoor track field and sits a water bottle down next to his bag filled with clean towels</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He runs a couple of laps around the track and he uses up all of his clean towels in the bag. When he gets back to the dorms, he takes a quick shower and tosses his towels into a washing machine to be washed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stomps downstairs into the kitchen to make himself some breakfast. He throws open the fridge door and pulls out various things. He throws it down on the counter and grabs his water bottle from where he left it. He chugs the rest of it before he dumps it into the sink to wash it later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he’s done with his food, he snaps a picture. He admires the lighting in it and saves himself a reminder to use it as a reference photo later. He pulls his headphones out of his pocket and plugs them in. He scrolls through Hero-Tube for clips from Miruko’s last battle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s been looking at her fighting style, hoping to incorporate some of her better moves into his fighting style. He’s been seeing the Support Department about adding blast canisters to his boots for a little more leeway in his fighting- whether to launch him a few feet further or to land a nasty kick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katsuki shovels his food into his mouth as he studies the kicks Miruko pulls off. He watches her flip over the criminal she was fighting, kicking him in the gut as she lands. He raises an eyebrow and rewinds it 30 seconds to watch it again. He eats the last bite of his food and washes his plate and his water bottle in the sink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He drys them both off and he puts the plate in the cabinet, but he refills his water bottle and takes it back up to his room. He closes his door behind him and sits down at his desk. He pulls up the photo he took of his food and transfers it to his computer to use it as a larger reference photo. He pulls it up on his editor and starts sketching over it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wonder what theme I should color it in.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Katsuki stares at it for a bit before deciding on a yellow-green-blue-red-black combination. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Looks weird- like a retro theme or something</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He thinks to himself. He holes up in his room for the rest of the day, making each stroke of paint perfect. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stares at his paint palette before deciding to highlight the blue with some pink paint. When he’s finished, he lets the paint settle. He sits back and stares at it before he rolls his chair back. He takes a sip of water and washes the paint off of his hands in his sink. When his hands are clean, he rubs his sore eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walks back into his room and collapses on his bed- over the blankets. A nap would be nice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>XX.XX</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Katsuki was younger, his parents would take him on their trips. Katsuki wasn’t quite old enough for school yet, so they would take him along. Even when he started school, he’d go with them on his breaks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He loved going. His parents have money- he’ll be the first to admit it. His father is a successful fashion designer and his mother is his model. Katsuki learned how to sew before he could walk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His father, Masaru, is also the person who introduced him to his first- and probably only, love: art. Masaru helped him create an art account when he wanted to start posting it- helping him with the overseas-thing. (Katsuki isn’t the greatest with devices but his father could work it like it was nobody’s business.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His father’s job as a fashion designer brought Katsuki into the art world. His father taught him how to navigate digital art programs and taught him everything he could. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But his parents took him with them on these trips. And these trips were everywhere- Paris, New York City, London, Brussels, Rome- name a city and he’s probably been there. He liked it. He learned new languages there. He learned new art styles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tries new foods while he’s there. He likes the </span>
  <em>
    <span>pizza</span>
  </em>
  <span> in New York and he likes the éclairs in Paris and he likes the pasta dishes from Rome, but he’s sure that all the dishes he’s tried need to be spicier. A food he tried when they were in America was this macaroni- but with cheese. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He declared it a comfort food the moment he tasted it and when he made it back to Japan, he searched up different recipes and holed up in the kitchen. He experimented for an entire week before he found a recipe he really likes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For moments when he really needs to spice things up- he likes to add some jalapeño peppers to it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>During his time traveling, he learns a lot of things he didn’t know about the world from a young age. He learned about wars from the time before quirks, and he learned about art- all of it, the history behind each stroke and famous artists and famous paintings and famous art styles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He loved it. He started learning world history from when he was young but the lessons stopped before they could reach the 2000s and beyond. Katsuki resolves himself to look into it on his next trip. He needs to know more about this </span>
  <em>
    <span>Voltron</span>
  </em>
  <span> and the Galra. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katsuki slowly and sluggishly wakes up from his nap. He checks the clock he hung on his wall when he first moved into the dorm. It’s the late evening- almost 20 PM (8 PM). He sits up from the wrinkled blankets on his bed and checks on the drying paint on his desk. It’s almost dry completely- Katsuki determines it will need at least half an hour to fully dry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katsuki’s stomach growls. Convenient. He stretches his neck and yawns but heads down to the kitchen. He opens his cabinet and pulls out ingredients for his meal. He decides on mac n cheese. He could use the comfort. It takes him half an hour to make it the way he likes it, and it takes him almost half an hour to enjoy it the way he likes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he heads back up to his room, the painting is dry and he takes a picture of it to post on his account. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@Cats.and.the.Moon</b>
  <em>
    <span> -- 21:32 PM -- Pinned</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Liked the way that my food turned out this morning and used it as a ref. Trying out new color palettes so tell me what you think. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>&gt;@Food.Allergy</b>
  <em>
    <span> -- 21:35 PM</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>What recipe do you use for your Miso Soup? It looks good!</span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>@Pidge.Stan.12</b> <em><span>-- 21:40 PM</span></em></p><p>
  <span>After that recent Voltron post- those are Voltron colors aren’t they?! You even have the pink-blue!!! :D</span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>&gt;@Cats.and.the.Moon</b> <em><span>-- 21:45 PM</span></em></p><p>
  <span>I’ll admit- it wasn’t exactly planned. What does the pink thing mean though? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>&gt;&gt;@Queen.Allura.Fight</b>
  <em>
    <span> -- 21:52 PM</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>At one point, the paladins switched lions and the blue paladin ends up wearing pink armor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katsuki reads through a couple more posts before deciding to speak out about his education regarding world history.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@Cats.and.the.Moon</b>
  <em>
    <span> -- 22:24 PM</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>This post is going to be a long post; a text post. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So I have been getting tons of comments on my latest posts about how I am “stupid” for not knowing what Voltron is. I am aware that many of my followers may be new and unaware, but I live in a country where history has been censored heavily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I have been very lucky in that from a young age, I have been able to travel outside of the country and learn the history I am not taught at home. The lessons started with early history, but it ended with the 2000s as the ability for me to travel lessoned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Voltron, I can only assume, came after that time period. I do have another trip planned soon and plan to learn more about it when I do. That being said, I find it unacceptable that people are trying to put me and others down based on the fact that I and other people are left unaware due to circumstances we are unable to control. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TL DR; I live in a country where history censored; I travel a lot and learn history then, but stopped around the 2000s; I plan to travel asap to learn about it more; Stop harassing me about being unaware of something I can’t control.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katsuki rereads the post again before posting it. He plugs his phone in on his bedside table and silences it before going to sleep for the night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Here’s to hoping he gets no nightmares tonight.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>